The present invention relates to a lapping apparatus and a lapping method, and in particular, to a lapping apparatus and a lapping method using a lapping abrasive film hereafter called “lapping film” or “film”) as a tool.
Recent spreads of need to high-precision work have called attention to a succeeded ultra finish using a lapping film.
For ultra finish, an abrasive face of a lapping film is pressed on a work with a pushing shoe at the back, and the work is rotated and oscillated to be lapped, as in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 7-237116.